1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a colloider for colloidizing flowable materials comprising a collecting tank, the top area of which is suitably designed for receiving the materials and a rotor which is rotatably mounted in the bottom area of the collecting tank and acts as an influence means.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
DE-OS No. 33 06 071 discloses an apparatus for producing high-quality solid-and-liquid mixtures. A cylindrical collecting tank is provided with a vane-type rotor adapted to be motor-driven. The drive unit is positioned above the collecting tank. The drive shaft is passed through an upper closing wall into the tank interior. Diametrically opposing rotor blades are positioned at the lower free drive shaft end. A discharge opening is provided in the bottom area of the collecting tank and is adapted to be closed by means of a gate.
A pipe system connected to said discharge opening either ensures that a non-colloidal mixture can be returned to the collecting tank or that a ready-made mixture can be discharged. In the case of such a coaxial arrangement of the drive unit on top of the collecting tank, the tank interior is not freely accessible.
Consequently, it is more difficult to clean the container and repairs necessary at the rotor, the drive shaft or the tank interior require a time-consuming disassembly. In addition, the drive unit takes up much space at the top of the collecting tank and thus only a limited area remains for introducing the materials into the container.
Upon mechanical influence on the materials to be processed, extremely high forces and moments occur at the rotor blades and the drive shaft extending far into the collecting tank interior. Hence, the known assembly having a drive shaft entered into the collecting tank from the top is expensive and requires high constructive and structural expenditure.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a colloider of the type set forth in the introduction so as to ensure that the materials can quickly and easily be filled in and discharged, with the construction of the colloider being nonetheless simple, that the tank interior is easily accessible for cleaning and repair, that the weight of the colloider and its space requirements are low and its functioning particularly reliable.